


Initiation

by Assassin_J



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types, Prototype (Video Games)
Genre: Blood and Injury, Ceremony, Creedtober 2020, F/F, Gen, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:28:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26758747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Assassin_J/pseuds/Assassin_J
Summary: For Creedtober prompt 1: "Sisterhood".
Relationships: Rebecca Crane/Dana Mercer
Kudos: 4





	Initiation

The large room with lights dimmed, filled with dozens of people, was a bit intimidating. She had never met 99% of these people. She wondered, as she walked through them, what deadly acts they were capable of.

But she had her girlfriend's hoodie on, and it was like Rebecca was right there hugging her, keeping her in one piece. So she walked on, through the narrow aisle formed for her, toward the front of the room, where a spotlight was upon the old man at the lectern.

This old man was one she had spoken with a few times before. His name was Gavin Banks. She wondered if he had been through this same ceremony, or if he had been born into this.

But now was no time for questions. She stepped onto the dais and stood before him.

"You have proven yourself worthy, Dana Mercer," Gavin said. His voice was authoritative, yet bright. Though he used no microphone, the words he spoke reached everyone in the room. "The three pillars of our Creed are these: Stay your blade from the flesh of the innocent. Hide in plain sight. And never compromise our Order."

She smiled softly. Gavin had remembered she didn't like it called a "Brotherhood", especially since the organization had been gender-inclusive for about 800 years now. Even Alex, who normally gave no fucks about gender stuff, had pointed out the hypocrisy.

"Dana Mercer, do you commit to uphold this Creed?"

"Yes," she said, but the word caught in her throat halfway, so she said it again, more clearly, "Yes!"

Gavin held out his hand and beckoned slightly.

With only a little hesitation, she placed her hand on the silver tray that was upon the lectern.

Gavin produced a dagger, glinting in the spotlight. Everyone in the room was silent as the night.

Dana was unafraid. She looked out into the crowd and located Rebecca, and they exchanged small smiles.

Gavin then held down Dana's wrist. His grip surprised her. She watched his face, and saw he was smiling too.

In a quick little motion with the dagger, Gavin incised a cut across the proximal knuckle of her ring finger, and then set the weapon down. He released her hand as blood welled from the small wound. She pressed the thumb of her other hand into it to stem the flow.

"You are now one of us," Gavin said, his eyes sparkling as he placed a hand proudly on her shoulder.

The entire room joined Gavin in speaking the next words.

"We work in the dark, to serve the light."

"We are Assassins," Dana said along with them.


End file.
